


Mr. President

by PrincessStark



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, M/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Oval Office, PWP, President Rogers, Secret Relationship, Smut, Steve Rogers is president of the United States, Tony is his VP, president/vice president, president/vp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Rogers is president of the United States of America. Director Stark is his VP. PWP, blowjob. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. President

“Can I see you in here, Mr. Stark?”

 

_“Sure, Mr. President.”_

 

Steve sat back in his chair. During the cabinet meeting, he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off Tony the entire time. After campaigning and the election, then moving into the whitehouse, they hadn’t had a whole lot of time alone together, but Steve was beginning to miss his best friend.

 

Tony had never had ambitions of becoming Vice President of the United States. He had been completely satisfied running things back at S.H.I.E.L.D., but when Commander Rogers had come to him, asking him to be his running mate, there was no way Tony could refuse him. He was his best friend.

 

Steve looked up when the door to the oval office opened. “Lock the door, Mr. Stark.” He didn’t attempt to move from his seat.

 

Tony did as Steve asked before turning to face him. He looked good in a suit, he always did. But something about him being the second most powerful man in the country made that look even hotter on Tony Stark.

 

“Something I can do for you, Mr. President.”

 

Steve really got hard when Tony called him Mr. President. It had been the reason why Steve had called him in here. It had been what he’d wanted Tony to come in and help him with. It had been so long since they’d had a private moment alone. Even on the night they were elected, they hadn’t been able to spend any time alone. Someone else was always in the room with them. But they could take time right now, Steve didn’t have anything on his agenda for the next fifteen minutes, and he was ready to spend that fifteen minutes with the man he loves.

 

“Come here, Tony.”

 

Tony smirked, heading over toward him. “Oh, now I’m Tony now?”

 

Steve sat back, stretching slightly. “I’ve missed you, Tony.”

 

Tony knew what this meant, and it excited him. Coming around the desk, he knelt down beside his Commander in Chief, placing his hands on Steve’s thighs as he turned toward him.

 

“I’ve missed you, Steve.”

 

Steve shifted again as Tony’s hands drifted up over Steve’s growing cock in his pants. Slowly, but not too slowly, Tony undid the clasp and unzipped the zipper. Sliding his hand in, he pulled out Steve’s cock, looking down at it, lust flooding his eyes.

 

“Take me in your mouth, Tony.”

 

Tony licked his lips and lowered his head onto Steve’s cock. His lips wrapped around him and Steve lifted his hips up, sending his cock farther into his mouth. He closed his eyes, lacing his fingers in his lover’s hair and dropping his head back.

 

Tony sucked Steve more into his mouth, taking him into the hilt and letting his tongue massage the bottom. He groaned a bit, making his President grow even more in his mouth. Sliding his hand inside Steve’s pants, Tony cupped his balls, rubbing at the spot between his balls and his ass.Steve lifted his hips again.

 

Steve’s release came hard and fast. He hadn’t wanted it to, but it had been so long since the two of them had been together, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He shot into the back of Tony’s throat and he felt his throat contract as he swallow it all up, milking him of every last drop.

 

Tony pulled back, smiling up at him. It’d been so long since Steve had seen that glazed over look in his eyes. Leaning down, he placed his hand on Tony’s cheek and kissed his lips fully.

 

“Come to my room tonight,” Steve whispered against Tony’s lips.

 

Tony slightly nodded his head, brushing his lips across Steve’s again, his tongue tracing a wet line. “I’ll be there, Mr. President.”

 

Steve sat back and fixed his pants as he watched his lover walk out the door. Four plus years of this was going to be the best four plus years of his life.

 


End file.
